Soviet Republic
Overview The CCCP was re established just prior to the fall of Russia. History The Nation has links going all the way back to the nation of Seaterrica and the original nation Soviet and maybe Praxis(idk). The region of russia was decently unified under the old nation Russia which was the inactive remains of the original Soviet. When the nation fell in june of 2017 the a power struggle ensued. The region was split up between many warlords including: Runnerboy72000 and Abkhazia, Miningtzar and the Slavic Federation, Trotsky and the USSR, Tsar_Alexander1 and the Russian Empire, the CMS, and Periano and petrozavodsk. The various groups competed for dominance in a long civil war and some groups merged and formed alliances like when Abkhazia managed to unite the unofficial russian empire under its Russian Empire. Many of these nations were essentially warlord empires. The town of Petrozavodsk managed to stay independent of the large communist/monarchist conflict known as the Russian Civil War. As the civil war ended and the Russian Empire had gained the upper hand in the region. Its leader runnerboy72000 invited lucled and tallinn to the nation after lucled destroyd the German Empire in order to make Estonia. The stay in the nation was meant to be temporary. Then the war day happened and runnerboy was out of town so he put lucled incharge of the nation for the day. After the war day ended and runnerboy was re-given control of the nation, lucled used a glitch to steal all of the nations gold and kick out all of the towns except abkhazia so that Lucled could take over Russia. The coup didnt work since Moskau the other major town in the nation did not like lucled and did not trust him being in the nation from the start (as they felt towards many towns joining the nation). The nation renamed to the European Union and with the help of Oliveer, rapidly united a huge chunk of europe. While this was happening Endersgame, intending to make a successor state to the fallen naiton Seaterrica created Nato. In october of 2017 Petrozavodsk agreed to join the nation if it renamed to the CCCP. The CCCP quickly became what would be considered a warlord nation and the October war happened. Fearful of a new rival in the region of russia the EU joined in the attacks against the CCCP. The CCCP was renamed to Cinder and then back to the CCCP after Endersgame was banned and Periano took over. The EU and the COmmonwealth attempted to stage a joint attack against the CCCP while it was young and weak. The attack horribly failed when an army of 15+ soviets stormed up the mountainside and chased the two nations off. After this runnerboy72000 an the EU gained a stronger respect for the CCCP. Over time stuff happened and like all warlord nations the EU split up. Abkhazia nation hopped for a bit before settling in germany and runnerboy72000 left the town to recreate the ancient city of Alfatra. Alfatra joined the CCCP and runnerboy72000 quickly came to enjoy the nation. Eventually after a series of conflicts and (((Staff abuse))) runnerboy72000, endersgame, and periano quit the server for a while. the player XanorakX who was a faithful CCCP member was given ownership of Alfatra. When Periano and runnerboy rejoined in may they went to temporarily join different nations until an opportunty would arise to re establish the CCCP. That opportunity came when Russia the dominant nation in the region of russia post the fall of the EU fell into turmoil as a coup was thrown to put lucled incharge of the nation. Lucled tried to trick the CCCP into joining Russia (again) but periano and runnerboy declined. Which brings the CCCP and its towns to their modern state, with Abkhazia (renamed to Petrograd) being the head of the nation. The 3 players runnerboy periano and XanorakX all hold large power in the nation and its actions/decisions. Government style The CCCP closely mirrors the old Russian Empire, it is a warlord nation (kind of a union of various warlord towns). Various towns in the nation tend to share resources, some claim to be communist, some do not. Foreign Relations The CCCP tries to be good friends with Germany. The CCCP and japan are pretty neutral towards eachother. The CCCP does not like china or spain. The nation Russia and the CCCP have always fought, the new CCCP tried to take a more friendly and cooperative approach towards russia, but russia said no and tried to bully the CCCP out of its rightful land.